Together At Last!
by Peachy-Author
Summary: The story of Keswick and Claire's engagement and marriage! KeswickXOC chapter story! COMPLETE!
1. Permission Granted!

(A/N: I thought I'd give you another KeswickXClaire story. Hope you don't mind!)

It was early December in the city of Petropolis. The citizens, save for the bad guys, were all excited about Christmas. Anyway, I say we find out what Keswick is up to on this fine day, especially since the T.U.F.F. agents have the day off.

So Keswick is on his way to the mansion where Claire and her parents live. When he got there, he rang the doorbell, and Claire's dad opened the door.

"If you're looking for Claire, she went Christmas shopping with her mother, but they'll be back soon." Claire's dad told Keswick.

"Actually, I need to talk to ya." Keswick replied.

"Oh? Well, come in." said Claire's dad, wondering what Keswick had to say. So they went to the living room and sat down.

"So what's up?" Claire's dad asked Keswick when they were settled for the moment.

"It's about Claire..." Keswick began, feeling nervous.

"What about my daughter?" Claire's dad asked.

"You know that I l-l-love her more than I've ever loved anyone, right?" Keswick asked.

"Of course. You did mention this to me and my wife during your last visit here." Claire's dad remembered.

"Well, I was wondering... if you... m-m-might... allow me to..." Keswick said, obviously very nervous.

"Are you trying to ask me to give you permission to marry my daughter?" Claire's dad asked. Keswick nodded, praying that Claire's dad would give him the permission.

"Of course you can marry her! You're her first real love, after all." Claire's dad replied.

"Thanks..." Keswick said, feeling relieved.

"No problem. I was going to give you permission one of these days." said Claire's dad.

"Really?" Keswick asked.

"Yup. And I suppose you've already considered the permission an early Christmas present." Claire's dad said.

"I dunno. Anyway, I'd better go pick out a r-r-ring for Claire." said Keswick.

"Okay. See ya!" Claire's dad said as Keswick left to go pick out a ring.

And so ends the first chapter. But there's more to come, so stay tuned!


	2. Got The Ring!

(A/N: Well, here's Chapter 2. Let's see what's gonna happen in this chapter.)

It was a cold December day in the city of Petropolis. People are really getting into the Christmas spirit, too, and you can just feel the excitement. But I think we should get to T.U.F.F. now. Come on, let's go!

At T.U.F.F., we find Dudley, Kitty, Bruce, Katrina, Keswick, and Claire in the break room. They're just talking right now, discussing their plans for Christmas. Several minutes later, Claire decided to go back to the lab and work on something.

"Aren't you coming with me?" Claire asked Keswick.

"Go on. I'll be there sh-sh-shortly." Keswick told her.

"Okay." said Claire. She and Keswick shared a quick kiss before Claire went to the lab.

When Keswick was certain that Claire was in the lab, he looked to Dudley, Kitty, Bruce, and Katrina and asked, "Can you guys keep a s-s-secret?"

"I don't know about Dudley, but the rest of us can." said Katrina.

"I'll try." Dudley said.

"Okay. I got something really special for Claire. A Christmas present she's sure to l-l-love." Keswick began.

"What did you get her?" Kitty asked, interested.

"Well, before I could get Claire's present, I had to ask her f-f-father for permission to marry her. He gave me p-p-permission as something of an early Christmas present." Keswick said.

"You're going to ask Claire to marry you?!" Dudley asked excitedly.

"Shhhh! Yes! And I got the r-r-ring for her! Wanna see it?" Keswick asked.

"Yeah." said Bruce. So Keswick pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket. He opened the box, and it contained a white-gold ring, set with a crystal-clear, heart-shaped aquamarine stone.

"That's beautiful! She's gonna love it!" Katrina exclaimed in a whisper.

"WOW! YOU'RE GOING TO USE THAT TO-" Dudley began, and that's as far as he got, for Keswick clamped a hand over Dudley's mouth.

"Keep quiet, and don't ruin the s-s-surprise!" Keswick told him.

"Sorry, Keswick. I couldn't help it!" Dudley told him.

"Okay. But whatever you d-d-do, _don't tell Claire_!" Keswick said, putting emphasis on the last 3 words.

"I won't tell her." Dudley promised.

"And we'll make sure that you keep that promise." Bruce said. Then Keswick decided to join Claire in the lab, so Dudley, Kitty, Bruce, and Katrina went back to work.

The next chapter takes place during the Christmas party, and that's when Keswick proposes to Claire. Stay tuned!


	3. The Big Question & Answer

(A/N: Here's Chapter 3. This ought to be good!)

In the city of Petropolis, Christmas was still several days away, but today was the day of the annual T.U.F.F. Christmas party. Well, now we know where to find Keswick and Claire, so we should head on over to T.U.F.F., but I hope we haven't missed Keswick's proposal!

At T.U.F.F., the Christmas party is in full-swing. There were a lot of different snacks and drinks, and some of the agents were exchanging gifts. Looks like everything is okay.

Well, Keswick was standing by the Christmas tree, looking nervous. He really does want to pop the question to Claire, but he's scared that she might not accept.

"Hey, Keswick." Dudley greeted him.

"Oh, Dudley. What's up?" Keswick said, seeing Dudley.

"Nothing much. What are you up to?" Dudley asked.

"Oh, I'm just trying to w-w-work up the courage to pop the question." Keswick said, looking over at Claire, who was looking around the place with admiration.

"You're going to pop the question today?!" Dudley asked.

"Well, yes. Once I get the c-c-courage to ask her." Keswick replied.

"I think you should just ask her right now." Dudley said.

"Are you crazy?!" Keswick yelled.

"No. She's coming this way." Dudley replied.

"Hey, guys! Merry Christmas!" Claire greeted Dudley and Keswick as she approached.

"Hi, Claire. Merry Christmas to you, too!" Dudley said.

"Hi..." Keswick said. It was all he could say, because he was turning pale under his fur.

"Is something wrong, Keswick?" Claire asked.

"I'm fine. Everything's great." Keswick replied.

"Well, you don't seem very happy." Claire said.

"Come on, Dudley. You'd better leave those kids alone for now." Bruce said as he walked over and led Dudley to where Kitty and Katrina were.

"Okay, I don't know how I'm going to d-d-do this!" Keswick muttered to himself, but Claire heard him.

"What are you trying to do?" Claire asked.

(A/N: Warning! Keswick's stuttering gets really bad here!)

"(sigh) I r-r-really l-l-love you, Claire. M-m-more than l-l-life itself..." Keswick began, obviously nervous.

"Aww, sweetie! I love you, too!" Claire exclaimed, giving Keswick a big hug.

"W-w-well, there's s-s-something I w-w-want t-t-to ask you..." Keswick continued, reaching into his pocket as he got down on one knee.

"Okay. What is it?" Claire asked, looking at Keswick with love-filled eyes as her mood ring turned purple with passion again.

"Alright, I'm g-g-gonna d-d-do this n-n-now and g-g-get it over w-w-with!" Keswick told himself as he pulled the black velvet box out of his pocket and opened it.

When Claire saw the ring, her eyes got wide behind her glasses, and she gave out a gasp of surprise.

"W-w-will you m-m-marry m-m-me, Claire?" Keswick asked, more nervous than before, as he was sweating like crazy, and his heart started beating faster than anything from nervousness.

Claire's shocked expression changed to one of pure happiness.

"I DO!" Claire exclaimed as she hugged Keswick tightly, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks. Keswick breathed a huge sigh of relief as he took the ring out of the box and slipped it on Claire's finger. Then Keswick swept Claire into his arms, and they shared a passionate kiss.

Suddenly, the two were brought back to the real world by the sound of applause. Looking around, they saw that everyone in the room was looking in their direction as they applauded.

"I guess they saw what happened." Claire said.

"Just how m-m-much of it did they see?" Keswick asked.

"Dunno." Claire replied with a shrug.

At that moment, the Chief hopped over to the couple, and he said, "When's the wedding?"

"Chief, we just got engaged! We haven't decided yet!" Claire exclaimed.

"So give us some t-t-time!" Keswick added.

"Okay." said the Chief, and he hopped off.

Feeling that they were alone for now, Keswick and Claire started talking to each other again.

"So, how do you l-l-like your Christmas present?" Keswick asked.

"Sweetie, it's the best Christmas present a girl could ever receive, especially when it's from a guy she loves with all her heart! I love you." Claire replied as she snuggled against him, feeling very happy.

Awww! Keswick and Claire are engaged! How sweet! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Making Plans To Plan

(A/N: Here's Chapter 4! Let's see what'll happen here!)

Claire drove straight home when the Christmas party ended. After she parked her motorcycle in the garage, she skipped into the house, and her parents were happy to see her.

"Claire, how was the Christmas party?" Claire's mom asked.

" _In the meadow we can build a snowman,_  
 _Then pretend that he is Parson Brown;_  
 _He'll say, "Are you married?"_  
 _We'll say, "No, man!_  
 _But you can do the job when you're in town_!"" Claire sang, happier than her parents had ever seen her.

"What's gotten into her?" Claire's mom asked her husband. Claire's dad shrugged, although he had a pretty good idea as to why Claire was so happy...

"I'M ENGAGED!" Claire shrieked in excitement.

"WHAT?!" her parents asked, wondering if they heard their daughter correctly.

"Keswick proposed to me at the Christmas party, and now we're engaged!" Claire said, still smiling.

"That's wonderful, sweetheart!" Claire's mom exclaimed as she hugged her daughter. Claire's father just smiled, as he was the one who gave Keswick permission to marry Claire a while back.

"If you think that's wonderful, look at the ring! Isn't it beautiful?" Claire asked, showing her parents the ring.

"Oh, it's lovely!" Claire's mom said.

"Sure is." Claire's dad agreed.

"(sigh) I've never been so happy in my entire life." Claire said in a dreamy voice.

"We're happy for you, Claire." her mom said.

"Now when's the wedding?" her dad asked.

"Daddy, we decided to make wedding plans after Christmas." Claire said.

"Well, if you invite Keswick to our annual New Year's Eve party, you could make the plans then." Claire's mom said.

"If he doesn't have any plans for New Year's Eve, I'll invite him. Heck, I'll call him now and find out." Claire said as she pulled out her cell phone and looked for Keswick's number on her contact list. She had the phone call that number.

Almost immediately, Keswick answered.

"Hello?" he said.

"Sweetie, it's Claire." Claire said.

"Oh, hi, Claire! What's up?" Keswick asked.

"Do you have any plans for New Year's Eve?" Claire asked.

"Now that you m-m-mention it, no." Keswick replied.

"Well, maybe you'd like to come to my place for my parents' annual New Year's Eve party?" Claire suggested.

"Sounds good! Maybe we can get started on the w-w-wedding plans during the party?" Keswick asked.

"I'm looking forward to it." Claire responded.

"Okay. I'll s-s-see you on New Year's Eve." Keswick said.

"You, too." Claire said. Then they hung up. Claire turned to her parents and said, "We'll start planning the wedding on New Year's Eve."

They'll start planning their wedding in the next chapter. Stay tuned!


	5. The Planning

(A/N: And here's Chapter 5! This is where those crazy kids start planning their wedding.)

It's New Year's Eve in the city of Petropolis. All the citizens are looking forward to the new year, and they're willing to stay up till midnight to ring it in! But we don't have time to worry about that! Let's see what's going on at Claire's manor.

At the manor, Claire is helping her parents get ready for the New Year's Eve party. However, she's not entirely focused on helping them, because she's daydreaming about Keswick. You guessed it! Claire is definitely looking forward to the party tonight, especially since it allows her to spend time with her husband-to-be.

Later that day, Claire was in her bedroom, getting ready for the party.

"Tonight, we start planning our wedding." Claire said with a dreamy sigh as her gaze fell upon a picture of Keswick that she kept on her nightstand.

Meanwhile, Keswick was at home, ready to go. He let Claire know that he was on his way, and then he was off.

At 7:00, Keswick got to the manor and rang the doorbell. Claire heard the sound from her room upstairs, and she practically flew downstairs when she heard it! However, she didn't get there without her mom hearing her running downstairs.

"Claire, if I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times: no running on the stairs!" her mother yelled as Claire ran to get the door. Claire opened the door to let Keswick in while trying to catch her breath.

"Claire, what's wrong?" Keswick asked, as he noticed that she was panting.

"I... heard you ring... the bell... so I came... as fast... as I could." Claire told him as she caught her breath.

"Oh. Just wondering." Keswick said.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Claire asked.

"We could play Nintendo g-g-games to pass the time." Keswick suggested.

"Okay! Come on!" Claire said, and they ran to the room where the video games were kept. When they got there, Claire said, "What game do you have in mind?"

"Anything that allows the players to w-w-work together." Keswick replied.

"Ooh! I know a game that allows us to do that!" Claire grinned. She found an NES game and put that in the NES.

"Now who's Player 1?" Keswick asked.

"You be Player 1." Claire said, handing him the controller for Player 1.

"But this is your house." Keswick said, handing her the controller.

"And you're a cutie. You're Player 1." Claire said, handing the controller back to him.

"If you insist..." Keswick sighed as Claire picked up the second controller and turned the game on.

The game Claire picked was called "Bubble Bobble", and it featured two bubble-blowing dinosaurs who were on a journey to save their friends.

"What made you p-p-pick this game?" Keswick asked.

"You get a "Happy End" if you beat the game in 2-player mode." Claire replied.

"Okay. So maybe we can discuss our w-w-wedding plans as we play?" Keswick asked.

"If you can talk and play at the same time." Claire said.

"Of course I can!" Keswick told her.

"So let's start!" Claire responded.

"What's first?" Keswick asked.

"Did you invite your family to the wedding yet?" Claire asked.

"I told my f-f-family that I proposed to you, and they considered themselves invited." Keswick said.

"Well, I invited my parents, and I still have to invite the other relatives. And don't forget everyone at T.U.F.F.!" Claire reminded him.

"I think we should set the d-d-date now." Keswick said.

"Well, I thought of an ideal wedding date, but if you don't like it, I'll understand." Claire said.

"What day?" Keswick asked.

"February 14th. Valentine's Day." Claire replied.

"Hey! That's a g-g-good idea! That'll work!" Keswick exclaimed.

"So we're getting married on Valentine's Day?" Claire asked.

"Write it down!" Keswick told her. Claire paused the game and marked the date on her cell phone's calendar.

"That's better." Claire said, putting her phone away and getting back to the game.

"What's next?" Keswick asked.

"I was hoping you'd know." Claire said.

At that point, Claire's mom and dad walked in.

"What's going on?" they asked. Keswick and Claire were so startled, they ended up getting a game over.

"DARN IT!" they yelled as the 'game over' theme played.

"You wanna continue?" Keswick asked.

"Let's play another time." Claire said as she turned off the game and wound up the controllers.

"So what's up?" asked Claire's mom.

"Wedding plans." Keswick replied.

"And what have you planned so far?" Claire's dad asked.

"We made a guest list and set the date. What should we do next?" Claire asked.

"You could pick the best man and bridesmaids." Claire's mom said.

"That's easy. I'm asking Kitty and Katrina to be my bridesmaids." Claire responded.

"I'll need to th-th-think about this." Keswick said.

"Why, sweetie?" Claire asked.

"Because I d-d-don't know if I should ask Dudley, Bruce, or my brother-in-law, Stan, to be the best man." Keswick replied.

"You made a rhyme." Claire giggled.

"I didn't even try to r-r-rhyme." Keswick replied.

"But you did." Claire said.

"It was unintentional." Keswick said.

"Well, you kids have fun planning your wedding." Claire's dad said.

"Sure thing." Claire said as her parents went to greet some party guests.

"Now what?" Keswick asked.

"We continue planning the wedding in my room." Claire said as she went upstairs. Keswick followed her.

They planned throughout the night, but they took a break at midnight to sing "Auld Lang Syne", and then they decided to get back to planning. However, they were feeling very tired by then, so they were asking the other what their New Year's resolution was.

"Mine is to get the w-w-wedding plans done..." Keswick said as he fell asleep on Claire's bed.

"That's mine, too." Claire said as she nodded off, resting her head on his chest.

Aww, they're sleeping together (not the way some of you think, but you know what I mean). Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	6. Right Around The Corner

(A/N: And here's Chapter 6, where the lovebirds continue planning their wedding!)

On January 2nd, all the T.U.F.F. agents went back to work. When Keswick and Claire arrived, they let everyone know that the wedding would take place on Valentine's Day. So everybody marked the date on the calendar, and then they started doing their usual jobs.

Later that day, Dudley, Kitty, Bruce, Katrina, Keswick, and Claire were all in the break room, and Keswick and Claire were talking about the wedding.

"So what have you planned besides the date?" Dudley asked.

"I already picked my bridesmaids: Kitty and Katrina!" Claire said.

"Sweet!" Kitty and Katrina cheered, high-fiving each other.

"Have you chosen the best man?" Bruce asked. "I haven't decided who it should be." Keswick mumbled.

"Who did you have in mind?" Dudley asked.

"I'm asking you, Bruce, or Stan." Keswick replied.

"Can't you pick me?" Dudley asked.

"I don't know yet!" Keswick responded.

"Dudley, you should give him some time to decide." Claire said, rubbing Keswick's shoulders in a comforting way.

"What's next?" Bruce asked.

"We have to send out the invitations." Claire told him.

"How do you plan on making them all?" Katrina asked.

"With magic!" came a mysterious voice. Like magic, a whole bunch of invitations appeared in the room.

"Hey! Who did that?!" Kitty asked, looking around.

"Who do you think it was?" asked the mysterious voice.

"IT'S A GHOST! Protect me, Kitty!" Dudley screamed, jumping behind his wife. Kitty just sat there like a bump on a log.

"No, Dudley. I'm not a ghost. I'm the author!" the voice said.

"So Amanda made the invitations appear?" Claire asked.

"That's right! I'm going to help with some of the plans so you two can have a great wedding!" I said, appearing from nowhere.

"Great!" Keswick said.

"To the post office!" everyone yelled, grabbing an armload of invitations.

 **Several weeks later...**

Time went by, and it was finally the month of February. By now, they picked out the cake and got their outfits, and that's about it. Let's see what's up now.

"Wow, it's already February. Time flies when you know you're getting married." Claire said as she looked at her calendar. And then, realizing what she just said, shouted, "IT'S FEBRUARY!"

"Claire, did you just say that it's already F-F-February?!" Keswick asked. Claire nodded.

"And you still haven't picked the best man, right?" Dudley asked Keswick.

"I haven't even thought about th-th-that!" Keswick exclaimed, smacking his forehead in frustration.

"Hey, I just had a great idea!" Claire exclaimed.

"What?" everyone asked.

"The guys who didn't get picked as best man can be groomsmen." Claire said.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that!" Bruce said.

"Sounds good!" Dudley said.

"Dudley, would you and Bruce l-l-like to be my groomsmen?" Keswick asked.

"I was hoping to be in the wedding, if that's alright with you and Claire." Dudley said.

"Of course it is!" Claire smiled.

"Fine. I'll just give Stan a call and tell him that he's the best man!" Keswick said. And he did just that. When he hung up, he said, "Glad that's out of the w-w-way."

"So what else do we need to plan?" Katrina asked.

"I think we've got everything taken care of." Kitty said.

"We're done planning?" Keswick asked.

"Sure seems like it!" Claire replied.

If that's the case, then the next chapter is... THE WEDDING! Stay tuned!


	7. Happily Ever After!

(A/N: Hey, it's time for Keswick and Claire's wedding! I don't wanna keep you in suspense, so here's the chapter!)

It's finally Valentine's Day in the city of Petropolis! Love is in the air, and it's also Keswick and Claire's wedding day! Speaking of Keswick and Claire, how about we go check on them and see what they're up to? Come on, let's go! Ooh, what an exciting Valentine's Day this is going to be!

At Keswick's house, Keswick just woke up.

"Let's see what today is." Keswick said as he got out of bed and checked his calendar. He looked at the date and said, "Today's the day! I'm m-m-marrying the girl I love on the most romantic day of the year!" He let out a happy sigh, and then he realized what he just said.

"I'VE GOT TO GET READY!" he yelled. With that, he ran to the linen closet, grabbed a towel, and ran to the bathroom to take a shower.

After his shower, he decided to have breakfast, but with the butterflies in his stomach, he couldn't eat. So he just ran to his bedroom and changed into his sharp, black tuxedo.

As he looked at his reflection, he let out a sigh. This was the day he'd been looking forward to. Soon, he'd be married to the woman he loved more than anything. But why was he so nervous?

Oh well, there was no time to worry about that, for his parents, sister, and brother-in-law arrived to take him to the chapel on their way to it.

"Maybe they can help me c-c-calm down on the way to the chapel." Keswick said as he hurried outside to join them on their way to the wedding chapel.

Meanwhile, at the mansion, Claire was in her bedroom, and her mom was helping her get ready for the wedding.

"I can't believe that my wedding day is finally here!" Claire exclaimed as her mother helped her into her wedding gown. The dazzling white silk the gown was made of was very light, delicate, and soft. It also sparkled and shimmered, which made it very pretty. The veil was made of a very light material, and was held in place by a small, silver tiara. And she wore a small pair of glass slippers. She looked beautiful, but even though she was nervous, she didn't show it.

"I feel like Cinderella." Claire said with a dreamy sigh as she looked at her reflection.

"After her fairy godmother fixes her outfit, right?" Claire's mother asked.

"Yeah." Claire replied.

"Is the bride ready?" asked Claire's father as he knocked on her bedroom door.

"Just about!" Claire said.

"Well, hurry up!" her father said.

"Relax!" Claire said as she exited the room, followed by her mother.

"Wow! I'm sure the groom won't be able to resist when he sees you." Claire's dad said.

"We'll find out when we get to the chapel, Daddy." Claire said.

"And we should be on our way over there." Claire's mom realized.

"Okay, let's go!" said Claire's dad, and with that, they hopped into the car and drove to the chapel.

 **At the chapel...**

By now, most of the guests had arrived, and Keswick was standing at the altar with Stan, Dudley, and Bruce. I was the minister, and I was in my usual spot.

"I'm so n-n-nervous..." Keswick moaned, looking like he was about to faint.

"Hey, Amanda, can you help Keswick relax?" Dudley asked me.

"Keswick, just take a deep breath and try to calm down." I told him.

Just then, the music started, and Kitty and Katrina slowly walked down the aisle. Once they took their places at the altar, we waited for the bride to show up.

Finally, everyone heard the familiar intro of "Here Comes The Bride", and sure enough, we saw Claire smiling brightly as her father walked her down the aisle. When she got to the altar, her father gave her a kiss before he sat down next to his wife.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Keswick and Claire in holy matrimony." I began, and everybody cheered as if they were at a baseball game.

"Oh boy..." I said to myself, rolling my eyes. When the cheering died down, I looked to Claire and said, "Claire, do you take Keswick to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!" Claire exclaimed, batting her eyes at Keswick. With a smile, I looked over to Keswick and said, "Keswick, do you take Claire to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I d-d-do!" Keswick squeaked out, more nervous than ever.

"If anyone here objects to this union, speak now, or forever hold your peace." I said. The only sound heard was the sound of crickets chirping.

I looked to the couple and said, "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

Keswick and Claire kissed each other passionately, and everyone applauded.

"And they'll live happily ever after!" I said, wiping a tear from my eye.

"Come on! It's t-t-time for the reception!" Keswick said, and he looked over at me. I snapped my fingers, and we all appeared at the place where the reception would be held. So the reception began! Everyone had a lot of fun, and some hours later, the bride and groom left for their honeymoon (which they would spend in Minnesota!). We all waved good-bye, and then everyone went home after a very romantic Valentine's Day.

The End

Oh, that's the end of the story. Hope ya liked it!


End file.
